This invention is directed to an undergarment, and in particular to a brassiere.
The use of padding for the female figure is almost as old as history itself, and art has long been resorted to when nature has been deemed deficient, or when the fashions of mankind extend demands, figuratively speaking, which are impossible for nature to meet.
In the case of shoulder shape, this portion of the female anatomy has not been totally neglected by the world of fashion, so that the need for the fashion conscious woman to emphasize her shoulder line has been previously dealt with. The simplest way to modify the shoulder silhouette is by the addition of shoulder pads to the garment being worn, and that is precisely what has been previously resorted to. Shoulder pads have been sewn into dresses and coats. They have been secured by pop-studs looped about the shoulder straps of brassieres, and dealt with in a variety of ways.
The gravest drawback of these prior art arrangements was the propensity for unwitting displacement of the shoulder pads. They could slip out of place while being worn, due to the activity of the wearer. They could be misplaced by a would-be user, or lost at the cleaners. In other words, shoulder pads--especially those that are pinned or looped to brassiere, slip, or camisole straps--are not to be relied upon prior to, during, or subsequent to their use.